ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Best Friend is a Hero / Transcript
(The theme song plays, after that, it shows the sky, then the camera pans down to see [[Emily Heartman|'Emily Heartman']] and [[Ulysses Phillips|'Ulysses Phillips']] walking on a hill, [[Wonderful Day|'Wonderful Day']] plays in the background) Emily Heartman: I love the outdoors! Do you, Ulysses? Ulysses Phillips: Eh, it's alright. Emily Heartman: Great! Let's roll on the hill! Ulysses Phillips: Why, sure. (Emily Heartman rolls on the hill with a happy expression on her face, then, Ulysses Phillips rolls on the hill) Emily Heartman: That... was... FUN!!! I loved it! Did you, Ulysses? Ulysses Phillips: Eh, fun, I guess. Emily Heartman: Yipee! (Transitions to them walking to her house) Emily Heartman: Hi, [[Emily Heartman's Mother|'mom']]! Emily Heartman's Mother: Why, hello there, Emily! How was your day with Ulysses? Emily Heartman: Great! Emily Heartman's Mother: Why... that's... awesome! (hugs her) Emily Heartman: Well, thank you! (Ulysses rolls his eyes) Emily Heartman's Mother: Well, have fun! Emily Heartman: Bye! Emily Heartman's Mother: Hope you have a great time! (They run upstairs, then they are seen playing a board game, Emily rolls the dice, she gets a 4, she goes 4 spaces, then she lands on a space with a dollar sign on it) Emily Heartman: Yay, money! (Has dollar signs in her eyes) (Ulysses Phillips rolls the dice, he gets a 5, he goes 5 spaces, he lands on space with a cage on it) Ulysses Phillips: Oh no... Emily Heartman: You can't go anywhere! Emily Heartman's Mother: What'cha doin'? Emily Heartman: We are playing [[Mo-Jail|'Mo-Jail']]! Emily Heartman's Mother: That's great! I used to play it as a kid. (Flashback, she is seen as a kid, playing the board game with her parents) Emily Heartman's Mother: Man, good times. (leaves the room) Emily Heartman: Uh, I think it's her again! LET'S LEAVE!!! (They run outside, [[Katherine's Theme|'Katherine's Theme']] plays in the background) Katherine Malanson: Finally, it's my chance to kill The Angel Princess, oh, and, Ulysses, I heard you were going to have an identity called "The Demon Prince"! Ulysses Phillips: Wait, what? (2 items are seen falling from the sky slowly, then he grabs them and reads) Ulysses Phillips: The Demon Phone, an item that will transform you into The Demon Prince if you put the pearl into its slot. Let's try this out! (A black background is seen with red flames, [[Let's Transform Into a Sin!|'Let's Transform Into a Sin!]] plays in the background)'' Ulysses Phillips: Let's transform into a sin! (He puts the pearl into its slot) (Transformation sequence, at the end of the sequence, he poses in a black background with the moon in it, he poses right in front of it) (The Demon Prince looks at himself) Emily Heartman: My best friend... is a hero...! The Demon Prince: Let's do this! (He kicks Katherine, then Katherine kicks back, then The Demon Prince punches her, the he tries out his technique) The Demon Prince: Heh heh, you'll never get me if I do this! The Angel Princess: Yeah, get her! (she punches and kicks Katherine) Katherine Malanson: GET THEM!!! (An army of [[Fangels|'Fangels]] try to attack them, but they missed)'' (Fades into white, then the same black background appears) The Demon Prince: Huh? ('Sin Power!' plays in the background) (His finger has light above it) The Demon Prince: Let's try drawing a cross sign! (He draws a cross sign with his finger) The Demon Prince: [[Demon Cross|'Demon Cross']]! (He puts his hands right in front of it, then a dark beam bursts out of it, the Fangels are now defeated) Ulysses Phillips: That was... great, I guess. Emily Heartman: I'm happy to hear it! Ulysses Phillips: So... let's head back. Emily Heartman: Sure! (The ending credits theme plays) Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete